


Hot Temperatures and Cool Cats

by michelle_does



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Kaigami Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_does/pseuds/michelle_does
Summary: A heatwave hits Kamurocho and leads to some domestic antics for Yagami but things take a turn when a feline friend crosses his path!Submission for Kaigami Week 2020, no major Judgement plot spoilers included!
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Hot Temperatures and Cool Cats

Summer had not been kind to the citizens of Kamurocho. The sun was hanging high in the sky and the humidity left each passerby swimming through the air. Throughout the previous days, the crowds on the street had diminished, leaving cafes, the bowling alley, and even conveniences stores packed with people just trying to get relief from the heat. 

“Shit, Tak, are we ever going to get a fan in here?” Kaito complained from the window of the top-floor office that housed the Yagami Detective Agency. A puddle of sweat had gathered below him as he stared longingly at the building next door and its brand-new window air conditioning unit. 

“You know, you do a lot of complaining for someone who hasn’t offered to  _ buy one _ ,” Yagami replied sharply from behind his desk. He talked a tough game, but Yagami had his own pool of sweat forming on the dark oak of his workspace. 

“Well if you needed me to buy one, you shoulda asked,” Kaito trailed off into the heat of the air. 

There were never  _ positive _ emotions associated with the idea of a heatwave, but it wasn’t uncommon for both Yagami and Kaito to get a little irritated when the temperature rose above the average high. Still, it would get to the both of them at times when the other would make a jab that was a little to close to home in the heat of - well - Kamurocho. 

Yagami sighed to himself, realizing that this heat was sure to come back again after this incident. He stood up from his desk and continued forward to the window where Kaito had been dreaming of an air conditioning unit. Placing a hand carefully on his back, Yagami let out another sigh.

“I’ll go get one, it’s about time we had a little bit of relief in this stuffy office,” he said, “but you can head over to Bar Tender in the meantime, it should be a bit cooler in there right now.”

Kaito turned toward him, relief painted across his face at the news. He moved toward Yagami, kissing him goodbye before heading for the door in an instant. 

\------------------------------------------------

Takayuki Yagami was a smart enough man, he was an investigator after all. But when it came to managing his office, domestic responsibilities, or just getting by well… sometimes he needed to lean on someone else for that. But Yagami was determined to do this on his own, so he turned onto Nakamichi Street with one goal: find something to cool down the office. 

He frantically stared at the restaurants and small shops he knew so well, realizing that he wasn’t really the kind of guy to hang out in a place that sells  _ air conditioners _ . Maybe it was the sort of thing they had over at Don Quixote? That store has everything and then some, so it’s not an impossible thought. 

With the golden sign of the megastore in sight, Yagami stopped feeling the heat as he instead imagined the feeling of the air conditioning that was sure to be inside. In a daze, he nearly floated toward the doors until suddenly he heard a yowling beneath him that brought him back to reality. 

Looking down at the source he saw an angry, green pair of eyes staring back at him. The owner of these eyes appeared to be a short-haired orange cat that was determined not to move from where it had been stepped on.    
  
“Oh, sorry,” Yagami said to the cat that continued to stare without much care now that it wasn’t being trampled. With a confused look, he stepped away from the orange blob on the street and tried to step around it only to have the cat dart in front of him yet again. Those green eyes stared up at him expectantly, waiting for something. 

Yagami sighed, feeling the heat come back to his body from the asphalt below. He didn’t have time to play with a cat in the middle of a heatwave. Instead, he started toward Don Quixote hoping to avoid stepping on the cat for a second time. But as he neared the doors he felt something familiar, the sinking feeling of someone watching him. And as he turned to walk inside he looked back only to see the cat, patiently sitting outside the store and staring at him longingly. 

\------------------------------------------------

Searching down the aisles of the store Yagami was stumped. It seemed that he may have discovered the only thing that wasn’t sold at Don Quixote. But they did have a single box fan sitting on the end of an aisle, even if it was a bit more than he wanted to spend on what was just going to move around the hot air. He grabbed the box and headed toward the register, but was stopped by the display a few aisles away. It read, “Try Our New Flavors: Your Cat’s New Favorite!” and featured a few flavors of canned cat food. 

Yagami considered walking past for a moment before remembering the piercing nature of the green eyes he’d seen outside. He’d known that feeling before when he helped wrangle a few cats for a local cat cafe. What harm would it be to try and get one more cat in his good graces just this once? He grabbed several different cans and checked out at the register with fan, and food, in-hand. 

Stepping outside he saw the now-familiar green eyes and orange fur waiting on the sidewalk for him. He stared down at the cat looking up as if it knew the exact details of the transaction that had just taken place. 

“Well, c’mon,” he said as he started back toward his apartment. When they reached the street outside his door he set down the box fan and dug inside the bag for a can of cat food. Not that he really needed to convince the cat to stick around, since it seemed to be glued to him. He set down the open can and stood up quickly as the cat began to feast on the meal before it. 

As Yagami stood there looking down at the cat he noticed the distinct pattern of the cat’s fur. It seemed to have a combination of darker stripes and on lighter orange fur making it look like an all orange tiger. Quickly, he realized there was an important phone call to make before the cat realized it had better places to be.

“Nyan Nyan Cat Cafe,” the manager answered on the first ring. 

“Hi, uh, this is going to sound strange since it’s been a few years but it’s Yagami,” there was silence on the other end, “you know the guy that brought in all the cats?”

“ _ Oh _ yes, I remember you how can I help” the manager sounded much more enthusiastic this time.

“Well I found a cat and I was hoping -”

“We’re full, sorry.”

“But you can’t take one more cat?”

“Sorry, full.” 

Yagami stood there with the phone in his hand and nobody on the other end. He was so certain this would work just the same as it had years ago. But here he was with a cat that now had taken quite the liking to him and nowhere for it to go. The cat had since finished its meal, staring at him with those green eyes. Realizing he was now drenched from the heat outside he picked up the fan and opened the door.

“Come on then,” he gestured into the building and the cat walked in. 

\------------------------------------------------

“Tak, I’m gonna assume that you found something and that’s why you’ve been ignoring my texts all day so that -” Kaito stopped short as he entered the office that, for once, felt a little bit cooler than the hallway. Sure, it wasn’t anything like the air-conditioned businesses around Kamurocho, but it was  _ cooler than outside _ which is an accomplishment. He stared at the large box fan in the corner with love in his eyes Yagami had only seen reserved for the finest foods and a good karaoke song. 

He turned toward Yagami for the first time since noticing the change in temperature only to notice a pair of bright green eyes surrounded by orange fur sitting on the desk in front of him. A cat was perched in the office for what was not the first time. 

“And what is the story behind  _ this _ cat then,” Kaito asked with amusement in his voice.

“The story is that I tried to help it and Nyan Nyan won’t take it so… I’m stumped now,” Yagami replied defeated.

Kaito walked across the room, fixated on the cat before him. He was never the biggest fan but he knew that Yagami had a soft spot for them himself. Reaching out a hand, Kaito expected to be hissed at but instead found the softest fur he’d ever felt. The cat happily accepted the petting and didn’t seem to be upset at all, not even in that way Kaito hated. As he continued to pet the cat Yagami relayed the story of accidental stomping from earlier.

“So what do you want to do Tak,” Kaito asked a question he had answered in his mind. He stood and went to Yagami, placing a hand kindly on his shoulder. After all this time it was obvious when Yagami wanted something but didn’t want to tell him, so he decided to tell him what he wanted to hear.

“We can keep the cat.”

Yagami looked up at him surprised, but with joy behind his eyes. It was clearly the answer he’d been hoping for but too nervous ask about. Pleased with his good deed Kaito placed himself on the couch, staring back at the cat.

“So what are we gonna name this thing,” he asked confused.

“Well you decided to keep the cat, you get the first suggestion,” Yagami replied.

“How about uh… Stripes? It’s got stripes.”

“That’s awful we cannot just name the cat Stripes!”

“Do  _ you  _ have a better suggestion?”

“Yeah we’re going to name him Slayer,” Yagami responded, leaning back at his desk.

“Okay tough guy, you and your scary cat can beat up all the bad guys while I hang at home with our new fan,” Kaito laughed him off staring back at the cat. 

The three members of Yagami Detective Agency enjoyed the new fan and each other’s company for the night. Despite the heat and humidity, it was hard to not feel at home in that office, if only for a moment. 

  
  
  



End file.
